Letting Go (Oneshoot)
by Haneul.Cho
Summary: Malaikat itu pergi untuk menjemput kebahagiannya yang sejati.. Jeno/Jaemin/Jisung/Friendship/Family/Brothership


Letting Go

.

.

.

Senja baru saja tiba, bahkan matahari masih nampak terlihat di langit sana walaupun samar. Seharusnya udara tidak sedingin ini, tapi butiran salju yang mulai jatuh perlahan lah yang membuat suhu menjadi semakin rendah. Bahkan anginnya pun juga ikut bertiup kencang, membuat mereka yang berada di luar ruangan menggigil dan berlomba-lomba untuk mengeratkan mantel tebal yang menempel di tubuh mereka. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mempercepat jalannya, berharap segera sampai di rumah mereka masing-masing agar bisa menghangatkan diri.

Disaat para orang sibuk melindungi diri mereka dari serangan cuaca ekstrim dengan berlapis-lapis baju, ada seorang boccah bodoh rupanya. Yaitu bocah 16 tahun yang saat ini sedang berlari dengan hanya berbalutkan hoodie abu-abu dan sandal rumah, yang tentu saja membuat orang-orang yang dilaluinya menatapnya aneh sekaligus heran. Bahkan mungkin sebagian dari mereka berpikir kalau bocah itu mungkin saja sudah gila atau mungkin tubuhnya mati rasa.

Namun sepertinya bocah itu tidak peduli. Buktinya bocah itu masih saja berlari dengan nafas terengah tanpa mempedulikan tatapan mereka. Wajah bocah itu terlihat panik, entah karena apa. Bocah itu bahkan tidak meminta maaf ketika ia menabrak beberapa orang dan membuat mereka mengumpat kesal.

Bocah manis itu sampai di sebuah taman bermain, dan saat itu juga kepalanya mulai celingukan mencari sesuatu. Taman bermain sepi, tidak ada seorangpun. Tentu saja, mana ada orang yang ingin bermain ditengah cuaca ekstrim seperti ini?

Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati sebuah seluncuran berwarna kuning yang cukup lebar, yang biasanya bisa digunakan 2 anak secara berdampingan sekaligus. Ia membungkukkan badannya, masuk ke bawah kolong seluncuran itu. Dan kemudian ia tersenyum lega ketika menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Bukan sesuatu, melainkan seseorang.

Seorang bocah laki-laki seumurannya dengan wajah tampan dan rahang yang tegas. Rambut hitamnya terlihat sedikit berantakan, wajahnya sedikit pucat dan ada beberapa luka lebam serta bercak darah disana. Namun bocah sipit itu tersenyum tenang, seolah tidak ada sedikitpun luka di tubuhnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu lagi, Jaemin-ah" bocah sipit itu berujar pelan. Ia menatap bocah manis yang baru saja datang itu dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Ish! Kau ini selalu saja merepotkanku, Lee Jeno!" jawab bocah manis bernama Na Jaemin itu dengan nada bercanda, namun tetap saja berhasil membuat bocah sipit bernama Lee Jeno itu semakin menunduk karena merasa bersalah.

Jaemin tertawa melihat ekspresi temannya.

"Jangan menangis, aku hanya bercanda kok" Jaemin memukul lengan Jeno pelan, dan dibalas Jeno dengan senyuman.

"Cepat buka bajumu sebelum kita berdua mati membeku disini" perintah Jaemin.

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan kedua bocah itu. Tapi yang jelas Jeno begitu saja menuruti perintah Jaemin. Ia mulai melepas mantel kusamnya, dan meletakkannya di atas tanah yang mulai di tutupi salju. Bahkan sekarang bocah itu mulai melepas kaos putih tipis polos yang ia pakai, membuat tubuh atasnya telanjang sepenuhnya tanpa sehalai benang pun.

Jaemin yang baru saja selesai mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari tas yang ia bawa tadi tertegun melihat tubuh Jeno. Bukan tertegun karena tubuh atas sahabatnya itu seksi atau semacamnya, bukan karena itu. Melainkan karena luka yang memenuhi tubuh kurus itu. Ada beberapa luka lebam yang masih terlihat baru melintang di beberapa bagian punggung Jeno. Bukan hanya di punggung, bahkan di lengannya pun juga ada. Dan Jaemin yakin itu adalah bekas cambukan. Ada banyak luka di tubuh kurus itu, entah itu luka baru atau lama. Luka yang bahkan Jaemin yakin tidak akan hilang hingga kapanpun. Tentu saja, karena ketika satu luka saja belum sembuh benar, nantinya sudah ditambahn luka yang baru lagi.

Bukan hanya sekali ia melihat luka-luka itu, sudah berkali-kali bahkan hingga tak terhitung lagi. Karena ialah yang sedari dulu bertugas membersihkan dan mengobati luka-luka itu, dan ia sudah terbiasa. Namun sekalipun sudah terbiasa, tetap saja hati Jaemin terasa sakit setiap melihat leka-luka di tubuh sahabatnya.

"Kali ini karena apa lagi, eoh?" tanya Jaemin pada Jeno. Tangannya mulai bergerak mengoleskan salep pada luka-luka itu dengan pelan, takut semakin menyakiti Jeno. Tapi sekalipun pelan, tetap saja membuat Jeno berjenggit kesakitan ketika tangan Jaemin bersentuhan dengan lukanya.

"Aku lupa menyiapkan makanan karena ketiduran..hehehe" jawab Jeno disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Hanya karena lupa menyiapkan makanan bukan berarti ia harus mencambukmu seperti ini" Jaemin menjadi kesal sendiri mendengar jawaban Jeno.

Jeno mengangguk pelan, tersenyum. "Ya, seharusnya tidak boleh begitu"

Jaemin menghela nafas. Sahabatnya ini memang terkadang bodoh, sangat bodoh. Meskipun ia juara satu di sekolahnya dan bahkan mendapat beasiswa, tapi Jaemin yakin kalau Jeno itu sebenarnya bodoh. Bodoh karena bocah itu tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk marah ataupun membenci orang. Bodoh karena bocah itu selalu saja masih bisa tersenyum dalam kondisi sesakit apapun. Ia bodoh karena tidak tahu hal-hal sederhana semacam itu.

Jaemin mengenal Jeno sudah sejak hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah dasar. Jeno anak yang sangat baik dan mudah sekali tersenyum, dan Jaemin suka anak yang seperti Jeno. Jeno tidak pernah membentak maupun berkata kasar, mungkin hanya diam sebentar ketika marah. Dan marahnya Jeno itu tidak akan sampai sehari, bocah itu pasti akan terlebih dulu datang meminta maaf walaupun bukan ia penyebab kesalahannya. Dulu Jaemin pikir Jeno itu anak orang kaya, karena wajahnya tampan dan kulitnya putih bersih seperti pangeran. Namun ketika mereka duduk di kelas 5, ketika ia dengan isengnya mengukuti Jeno, ia menemukan kenyataan akan teman favouritnya dan membuatnya terkejut. Rumah Jeno ternyata tidak mewah, bahkan terkesan kecil dan sedikit kumuh. Namun bukan itu yang Jaemin permasalahkan. Yang membuat Jaemin terkejut adalah ketika ia melihat Jeno sedang menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk anak laki-laki kecil yang kira-kira 2 tahun lebih muda dari mereka, sedangkan ada laki-laki berwajah sangar namun tampan dengan kejamnya terus memukuli tubuh Jeno dengan gagang sapu. Jaemin yang melihatnya saat itu tentu saja ketakutan. Ia ingin menolong Jeno dan bocah kecil itu, tapi ia takut pada paman sadis yang memukul temannya. Jadi yang ia lakukan saat itu hanya mampu berbalik pergi dan menangis di bawah seluncuran yang mereka tempati saat ini. Yang mulai saat itu selalu menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka ketika ada masalah.

Entah bagaimana cara Jeno mengetahuinya saat itu, yang jelas beberapa saat kemudian Jeno datang menghampirinya. Menenangkannya yang menangis dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Bahkan ketika Jaemin mulai menghujat laki-laki kejam yang tadi memukul Jeno, Jeno hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, 'dia ayahku, dia memukulku karena dia menyayangiku'. Dan Jaemin mulai merasa Jeno mulai menjadi bodoh saat itu.

Tapi Jeno sebenarnya tidak bodoh, bocah itu hanya terlalu baik. Terlalu baik hingga mungkin malaikat akan malu padanya. Itu yang pernah dikatakan ibunya ketika ia bercerita tentang kebodohan Jeno.

"Selesai. Cepat pakai bajumu" Jaemin menyudahi kegiatannya ketika seluruh luka Jeno telah ia olesi dengan salep. Ia mulai memasukkan kotak P3K itu kembali ke dalam tasnya.

Jeno tersenyum sambil berucap terimakasih, lalu mulai memakai bajunya kembali.

"Terimakasih, Jaemin-ah. Kau benar-benar sahabat terbaikku" Jeno mengacungkan jempolnya pada Jaemin.

Jaemin mendecih lalu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Jaemin. Jeno menggeleng.

Jaemin meraih tasnya kembali dan mengeluarkan kotak transparan berisi beberapa gulung kimbap buatan ibunya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Jeno.

"Makan itu bersama Jisung sebelum berangkat bekerja, ibuku bilang jangan sampai kelaparan"

Jeno mengangguk dan menerima kotak bekal itu. ia tersenyum pada Jaemin.

"Terimakasih banyak Jaemin-ah, sampaikan juga terimakasihku pada Bibi Na"

Jaemin mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk appa dan Jisung sebelum aku berangkat bekerja. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas bantuanmu dan maaf telah merepotkanmu, Jaem"

Jeno mulai beranjak dari posisinya, bersiap untuk pergi. Namun Jaemin menahan lengannya.

"Kalau sakit katakan sakit, kalau lelah katakan lelah. Aku temanmu Jen, jangan menyimpan semuanya seorang diri" entah apa yang mendorong Jaemin mengatakan itu, yang jelas Jaemin merasa ia harus mengatakannya.

Mendengar nada serius Jaemin yang bercampur dengan kekhawatiran, Jeno sedikit merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya itu. Dia memang terlalu sering menyusahkan Jaemin dan membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir.

Ia menepuk pundak Jaemin pelan. Tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan Jaemin.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Jaemin-ah"

Setelah dibalas anggukan oleh Jaemin, Jeno mulai berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya. Meninggalkan Jaemin sendiri di tempat yang sama sambil menatap punggung kurus Jeno yang mulai menjauh. Entah kenapa ada perasaan sedih setiap melihat Jeno. Bocah itu telah banyak menderita. Baik secara fisik maupun batin. Ayahnya hampir setiap hari memukulinya hanya karena kesalahan-kesalahan kecil. Jika saja Jaemin yang berada di posisi Jeno, ia pasti sudah tidak tahan lagi dan pergi dari rumah. Tapi Jeno berbeda, ia masih bertahan di rumahnya. Melindungi Jisung –adiknya- dengan sekuat tenaganya, merelakan tubuhnya dihajar oleh ayahnya asalkan Jisung tetap aman. Jaemin bahkan telah menyarankan agar Jeno pindah ke rumah Jaemin bersama Jisung, namun bocah itu menolak. Dengan alasan ia tidak tega meninggalkan ayahnya seorang diri.

Cih! Ayahnya saja tega memukulnya, kenapa ia tidak tega meninggalkan ayahnya?

Entahlah, semua pilihan kan ada di tangan Jeno. Jaemin hanya bisa membantu Jeno semampunya dan menjadi teman terbaiknya. Toh Jeno bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ya, semuanya akan baik –baik saja.

Jaemin harap seperti itu.

.

.

.

Jeno baru saja akan bersiap berangkat bekerja paruh waktu, namun tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya dibuka dengan kasar. Ia melihat ayahnya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah berantakan. Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang ayah yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di depan televisi dan menyalakannya.

"Appa pasti lelah, ingin aku buatkan sesuatu?" tanya Jeno.

Ayahnya hanya mengangguk, sedangkan matanya masih terpaku pada layar televisi yang sedang menampilkan berita olahraga. Ayahnya tidak suka berolahraga, tapi entah kenapa beliau suka sekali menonton acara-acara berbau olahraga.

"Mau teh atau kopi?" tanya Jeno sekali lagi. Ia memang harus memastikan apa yang ayahnya inginkan. Yah, setidaknya jika tidak ingin kena marah.

"Kopi" jawab ayahnya singkat, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar televisi.

Jeno mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke dapur menyiapkan apa yang ayahnya inginkan. Ia mulai meracik kopi dan kemudian meletakannya di dekat sang ayah.

PRANG!

Baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk mengembalikan nampan, suara pecahan gelas menghentikan langkahnya. Jeno menghela nafasnya, tersenyum pasrah lalu berjalan mendekati sang ayah kembali.

"Appa, apakah ada yang salah dengan kopinya?"

Seharusnya ia tidak perlu bertanya, karena ini bukan hal langka lagi baginya.

"Kau pikir aku bekerja sepanjang hari lalu pulang ke rumah hanya untuk meminum kopi busukmu itu, hah?!" ayahnya membentaknya, dan kini mulai menatapnya tajam.

"Itu kopi yang sama dengan yang biasanya, appa. Apakah perlu kubuatkan lagi?"

Sekalipun diperlakukan seperti itu, tak ada sedikitpun nada marah dalam kalimat Jeno. Tetap lembut dan penuh rasa hormat.

"Tidak perlu! Cepat pergi sana! Aku benar-benar muak melihatmu!"

Jeno sudah sering mendengar hal-hal seperti itu, sangat sering malah. Dan Jeno juga sudah terbiasa. Tapi sekalipun terbiasa, tetap saja hatinya terasa sakit ketika mendengarnya langsung dari mulut sang ayah yang begitu dicintainya.

Jeno mengangguk dan tersenyum, membungkuk hormat pada sang ayah sebelum mulai berjalan keluar untuk berangkat bekerja.

Namun baru saja sampai di depan pintu, air matanya mengalir. Hatinya bagai tertusuk beribu-ribu pedang yang begitu tajam.

"Dasar pembunuh! Setidaknya kalau dia membunuh istriku, ia harusnya bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti yang istriku lakukan. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan melihatnya"

Ya, setidaknya itulah kalimat-kalimat yang digumamkan ayahnya dengan cukup keras dan masih mampu untuk ditangkap oleh telinganya sebelum ia pergi. Kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan yang selalu berhasil membuat air mata Jeno mengalir. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia memang membunuh ibunya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi appa, sebentar lagi.."

.

.

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Jaemin yang sedang bersantai di kursi ruang keluarga sambil meminum susu coklat hangat bersama ibu dan ayahnya di hari minggu mengernyitkan kening mendengar suara pintu rumahnya di ketuk dengan kasar. Bukan hanya Jaemin, bahkan ibu dan ayahnya pun juga ikut mengernyitkan kening. Heran akan siapa yang dengan kasarnya mengetuk pintu rumah mereka di hari minggu yang tenang ini.

Dengan perintah orangtuanya dan dengan sedikit gerutuan, Jaemin berjalan kearah pintu yang masih saja diketuk dengan kasar. Jika saja pintu rumahnya jebol, ia akan menghabisi si pelaku.

Diraihnya gagang pintu dan dibukanya dengan kesal.

"Sia..Jisungie?"

Baru saja Jaemin ingin menyemprot pelaku tak ber-peri-kepintuan itu dengan omelannya, namun ia urungkan niatnya melihat siapa yang ada dibalik pintu itu. Bocah bermata sipit dan berpipi gembul. Lee Jisung, adik Lee Jeno. Bocah itu menatapnya dengan mata yang memerah dan nafasnya juga terdengar memburu. Sepertinya bocah itu berlari ketika menuju ke rumahnya.

"Jisung-ah, ada apa? Kenapa mengetuk pintu seperti itu?" tanya Jaemin.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin, bocah itu malah memeluk Jaemin dengan erat dan menangis sesenggukan. Membuat Jaemin kebingungan.

"Jeno hyung.. hiks.. tolong Jeno hyung, aku mohon"

Jaemin masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Jisung, ia tidak mendengarnya begitu jelas karena bocah itu berbicara sambil menangis tersedu. Tapi mendengar nama Jeno disebut dan melihat cara Jisung menangis, Jaemin yakin ada hal buruk yang terjadi paada sahabatnya.

"Jaemin-ah, ada apa dengan Jisung? Kenapa ia menangis seperti itu?" tanya Nyonya Na, ibu Jaemin.

Ibu dan ayah Jaemin menatap Jisung dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus khawatir. bocah yang biasa main ke rumah mereka dengan senyuman dan tawa serta polahnya yang hiperaktif kini sedang menangis tersedu di pelukan putra mereka.

"Entahlah eomma, appa, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jeno" jawab Jaemin, masih dengan memeluk Jisung.

Jaemin mencoba melepas pelukan Jisung, menghapus air mata bocah 14 tahun yang terus saja mengalir tanpa henti. Mukanya semerah cherry karena menangis begitu keras.

"Bisa kau katakan pada kami apa yang terjadi pada hyungmu, sayang?" tanya Nyonya Na pada Jisung. Wanita itu kini mengelus kepala Jisung dengan lembut. Jeno dan Jisung sudah mereka anggap seperti putra mereka sendiri.

"Jeno hyung, dia sakit. Badannya panas dan berkeringat dingin, ia juga beberapa kali memuntahkan darah. Bahkan sekarang ia tidak mau membuka matanya sama sekali. Aku takut.. hiks"

Jawaban Jisung sontak membuat ketiga orang itu terkejut. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jeno, tapi membayangkan kondisi Jeno lewat cerita Jisung membuat mereka ngeri.

"Kita ke rumahmu sekarang" suara panik Tuan Na menyadarkan Jaemin dan Nyonya Na dari kekagetan mereka.

Sambil menggandeng Jisung dan Jaemin, Nyonya Na bergegas mengikuti sang suami yang saat ini sudah berjalan menuju ke garasi tempat mobil mereka terparkir. Bersiap untuk ke rumah Jeno.

"Hyung!"

Jisung baru saja memasuki kamar mereka –kamarnya dan jeno- dan kemudian berteriak histeris melihat keadaan Jeno, kemudian reflek memeluk Nyonya Na karena rasa takutnya. Bocah itu meringkuk di kasur lantai tipis mereka, tangan kurusnya meremas perutnya dengan keras dan ada bercak darah disekitar mulutnya. Bukan hanya di sekitar mulut Jeno, bahkan sekarang lantai kamar mereka pun telah dihiasi oleh banyak bercak darah yang sepertinya berasal dari Jeno.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jisung, Jaemin dan kedua orangtuanya juga sama kagetnya melihat kondisi Jeno. Begitu buruk, wajah bocah itu seputih kapas. Nafasnya tersenggal dan matanya tertutup, namun bibirnya masih mengerang kesakitan. Jaemin mendekati Jeno, mengangkat kepala Jeno dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Ia menepuk pipi Jeno sedikit keras, mencoba menyadarkan sahabatnya.

"Jeno-ya! Buka matamu! Jangan membuat kami takut!" Nada Jaemin terdengar panik.

"Kita bawa Jeno ke rumah sakit" Tuan Na mendekati Jaemin. Meraih tubuh kurus Jeno dan menggendongnya ke mobil. Mereka harus segera membawa bocah sekarat itu ke rumah sakit.

Jaemin segera mengikuti ayahnya, begitu juga Nyonya Na dan Jisung. Wanita itu sedikit kuwalahan menenangkan bocah 14 tahun itu yang terus saja menangis sambil memanggil nama hyungnya.

' _Tuhan, tolong jangan lagi kau siksa sahabatku. Ia sudah cukup menderita selama ini'_ hanya doa yang saat ini bisa Jaemin berikan untuk Jeno. Ia ingin Jeno baik-baik saja, ia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya yang berharga.

"Hati dan ginjalnya mengalami kerusakan. Kami menemukan banyak bekas pukulan benda-benda keras di tubuhnya, bahkan memarnya bukan main. Dan hal itu kemungkinan yang menyebabkan kerusakan pada tubuh Jeno-ssi. Bukan hanya itu, saya rasa Jeno-ssi juga mengalami kelelahan hebat"

Nyonya Na menutup mulutnya. Ia menatap suaminya dengan mata berair, sedangkan sang suami hanya diam dan memasang tatapan prihatin. Mereka sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa kondisi Jeno akan seburuk itu. Padahal mereka pikir Jeno muntah darah hanya karena pola makan yang kurang teratur atau mungkin karena kelelahan karena harus bekerja paruh waktu dan lain sebagainya, mereka sungguh tidak berpikir sejauh itu.

Jeno masih terlalu muda, masih banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan. Banya mimpi yang belum ia raih. Dan juga, Jeno sudah banyak menderita dalam hidupnya. Entah kenapa Tuhan masih memberikan penderitaan lagi kepada bocah itu. Jeno sudah bersahabat dengan putra mereka sejak kecil, persahabatan mereka begitu tulus dan luar biasa indahnya. Jaemin menyayangi Jeno sama seperti Jisung menyayangi Jeno, layaknya saudara sendiri. Jeno selalu bisa menjadi sosok yang mereka idolakan. Bocah itu begitu tangguh dan hebat. Haruskan Tuhan melakukan semua itu?

Entah bagaimana mereka menyampaikan ini pada ketiga bocah itu nantinya, mereka bingung.

"Lalu, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan pada Jeno?" Tuan Na memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Transpaltasi. Tapi melihat kondisi Jeno, saya rasa ia tidak akan sanggup untuk menunggu terlalu lama"

Nyonya Na mengernyit. Sedangkan Tuan Na yang sudah mengerti maksud dari dokter itu hanya terdiam.

"Saya rasa ini bukan pertama kalinya Jeno mengalami hal seperti ini, dan kondisinya sudah sangat buruk. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu rusak, Nyonya"

Nyonya Na kembali menangis mendengar penuturan dokter itu. Ia tidak menyangka jika kondisi bocah itu sudah begitu buruk. Ia memang hanya bertemu dengan Jeno ketika bocah itu main ke rumahnya, berbeda dengan putranya yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jeno. Tapi Nyonya Na ingat jika Jaemin pernah bilang padanya bahwa ia khawatir karena Jeno beberapa kali pingsan di sekolahnya, dan juga wajah Jeno ketika terakhir kali berkunjung ke rumahnya terlihat begitu pucat. Entah kenapa Nyonya Na baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Tidak adakah cara lain untuk membuatnya sembuh? Dia sahabat putraku, dan aku juga sudah menganggapnya seperti putraku sendiri. Tidak adakah cara lain?" Nyonya Na memandang dokter itu dengan penuh harap.

Sayang sekali, dokter itu menggeleng. Dan itu membuat hati Nyonya dan Tuan Na seperti teriris sebilah pisau tak kasat mata.

.

.

.

"Jaemin-ah, kau marah padaku?" tanya Jeno ketika ia berhasil menarik tangan Jaemin dan menggenggamnya kuat. Membuat Jaemin tidak nyaman.

Jaemin terdiam, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Jeno.

"Tolong jangan diam saja, Jaem. Kau marah padaku ya?" tanya Jeno sekali lagi.

Sebenarnya Jeno sudah tahu kalau Jaemin marah padanya. Sebenarnya bukan marah, melainkan hanya kecewa. Itu yang dikatakan Nyonya Na padanya. Ia tidak pernah bertemu Jaemin sejak ia bangun di rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu. Ia mencoba menghubungi Jaemin namun tidak pernah dijawab. Bahkan di hari pertamanya masuk sekolahpun, Jaemin seperti menghindarinya. Ia mencoba mengajak Jaemin berbicara sewaktu sekolah tadi, namun ia diabaikan. Jaemin mendiamkannya seribu bahasa.

Jeno tahu Jaemin kecewa, dan semua memang salahnya. Salahnya yang tidak pernah mengatakan kepada Jaemin tentang kondisinya. Yang sudah ia sembunyikan sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Bukan berarti ia tidak menganggap Jaemin sebagai sahabatnya, bukan. Baginya, Jaemin lebih berharga dari sahabat. Ia seperti saudara serta malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan padanya. Jeno hanya tidak ingin membebani Jaemin dengan kondisinya, itulah mengapa ia lebih memilih menyembunyikannya. Jaemin dan keluarganya terlalu baik padanya dan sudah terlalu sering ia repotkan, ia tidak ingin merepotkan lagi.

"Jaemin-ah, tolong jawab aku" pinta Jeno. Ia menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan memohon.

Mata Jaemin berair.

"Kau jahat, Jen! Kau anggap aku ini apa?! Kenapa tidak pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau sakit?!" tanya Jaemin keras, diiringi dengan air mata yang mengalir. Jaemin memang laki-laik cengeng, ia memang sudah terlahir seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku, Jaem. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh. Kau sahabatku, bahkan seperti saudaraku sendiri" nada Jeno terdengar begitu tulus, membuat air mata Jaemin semakin deras mengalir.

"Lalu kenapa menyembunyikannya? Kau seharusnya memberitahuku dari awal agar akau bisa membantumu, Jeno-ya" nada Jaemin melembut.

Jeno tersenyum sendu kearah Jaemin.

"Kau dan keluargamu sudah terlalu sering membantuku dan juga Jisung, Jaemin-ah. Aku sudah terlalu sering merepotkan kalian"

Jaemin meremas pundak Jeno dengan lembut. "Kau bagian dari keluarga kami, kami menyayangimu dan Jisung. Tolong jangan berpikir kalau kau merepotkan kami"

Jeno terdiam sesaat.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku merepotkan kalian lagi? Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku menyusahkan kalian"

Jeno hanya tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Jaemin di pundaknya dan menggenggamnya. Menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan memohon.

Jaemin yang belum mengerti maksud Jeno hanya mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Jika aku pergi nanti, aku titip Jisung dan ayahku padamu. Ayahku memang kasar, tapi dia sebenarnya kesepian. Ia hanya belum bisa menerima kepergian ibu, ia masih terpukul karena kecelakaan itu, jadi tolong maklumi sikapnya. Dan Jisung.."

Jeno berhenti sejenak. Menyebut nama Jisung membuat dadanya sesak. Ia sungguh tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan adik tersayangnya. Adik yang begitu manja dan bergantung padanya, bagaimana bisa Jeno meninggalkan bocah itu?

Sedangkan Jaemin hanya diam, mendengarkan setiap kata yang Jeno ucapkan dengan hati yang pedih.

"..dia anak yang baik dan penurut, dia mungkin cengeng sama sepertimu, tapi dia anak yang kuat. Jika aku pergi, jadilah hyung bagi Jisung, karena kaulah orang yang begitu ia sayangi setelah diriku. Jadilah orang yang mendampinginya ketika ia besar dan menikah nanti, temani dia meraih kesuksesannya, karena aku mungkin tidak akan bisa melakukan semua itu. Kau bisa melakukannya kan, Jaem?"

Jaemin terdiam. Ia ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaan Jeno. Tapi isakan yang ia tahan sedari tadi membuat tenggorokannya tercekat dan dadanya begitu sesak. Permintaan Jeno membuat Jaemin takut. Ia takut kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya. Ia sendiri pun tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana hari-harinya tanpa Jeno. Ditinggal Jeno di rumah sakit seminggu saja ia sudah sangat merindukannya, bagaimana jika nanti Jeno pergi selamanya?

"Jaemin-ah, bisakah kau melakukannya?" tanya Jeno sekali lagi.

Jaemin mengangguk sekilas, lalu berhambur memeluk Jeno. Sudah lama ia tidak memeluk Jeno, dan sepertinya tubuh Jeno semakin kurus.

"Tentu, Jen. Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak ingin sendiri, kau harus melakukannya bersamaku. Ayahmu akan berubah, Jisung akan menjadi orang sukses, dan kita akan menyaksikan Jisung di pernikahannya kelak. Kau juga akan hadir ke pernikahanku, dan aku akan hadir di pernikahanmu. Jisung akan selamanya memiliki dua hyung yang akan selalu menjaganya, yaitu kau dan aku. Tidak ada yang akan pergi, kau akan tetap disini"

Jaemin mulai menangis sesenggukan di pekukan Jeno. Dan air mata yang sedari tadi Jeno tahan pun akhirnya mengalir juga. Kedua bocah 16 tahun itu menangis dengan begitu menyedihkan di atap sekolah yang sepi, ditemani butiran salju yang mulai berjatuhan perlahan.

Jika cinta berwarna putih, maka persahabatan itu tak berwarna.

Transparan.

Tak terlihat namun selalu bisa dirasakan.

Warna putih mungkin bisa saja ternodai, tapi sesuatu yang tak berwarna selamanya akan tetap sama.

Tidak akan berubah walau dimakan waktu.

.

.

.

Jeno melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan paruh waktunya. Diliriknya jam tangan berwarna coklat yang selalu setia berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya, jam tangan pemberian ibunya yang begitu ia sukai. Sudah terlihat usang memang, tetapi Jeno tetap suka memakainya. Walaupun terkadang beberapa teman mengejeknya, Jeno tidak terlalu mendengarkan mereka. Pemberian orang yang Jeno sayang itu berharga.

Jam 10 malam. Biasanya ia akan pulang tengah malam atau bahkan lebih, tapi ia telah meminta ijin agar bisa pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Semua karena kondisi fisiknya, yang semakin lama semakin lemah. Lebih mudah lelah dari biasanya. Lagipula Jeno tidak ingin jika nantinya ia pingsan dan malah menyusahkan orang.

Langkah kaki Jeno menuju ke kamarnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang sedang berbaring meringkuk sambil memegang sebotol soju di ruang keluarga. Mantel kusamnya bahkan belum dilepas, matanya terpejam dan suara dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir ayahnya. Jeno tersenyum lembut. Ia berjalan mendekati sang ayah. Mengambil botol soju yang sudah kosong dari tangan sang ayah dan membuang botol itu ke tempat sampah. Ia masuk ke kamarnya, bermaksud mengambil selimut untuk ayahnya. Sekilas ia melirik adiknya yang tertidur dengan memeluk boneka Pikachu kesayangannya. Adiknya tetap saja manis walaupun sedang tidur.

Setelah menyelimutkan selimut itu di tubuh ayahnya, Jeno duduk terdiam di samping sang ayah. Menatap wajah yang mulai menua itu dengan intens. Ayahnya terlihat berbeda dibandingkan dulu. Sekarang rambutnya sebagian telah memutih dan wajahnya mulai berkeriput. Walau menurut Jeno masih tetap tampan. Dulu ayahnya orang yang baik, ayahnya menyayanginya dan juga Jisung. Tapi sikap ayahnya mulai berubah ketika ibu mereka pergi karena kecelakaan. Ibu mereka hanyut di sungai ketika hendak menyelamatkan Jeno kecil yang nyaris terseret arus. Dan naasnya, justru malah ibunya yang terseret. Itulah sebabnya ayahnya begitu membenci dirinya. Jeno tidak masalah jika sang ayah membencinya dan memukulnya, asalkan itu bukan Jisung, Jeno tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, semua adalah kesalahannya. Dan ia rela menanggung semua resikonya.

Jujur saja, semenjak kepulangan Jeno dari rumah sakit, sikap sang ayah perlahan mulai berubah padanya. Entah karena kasihan atau apa, sang ayah kini tidak pernah lagi memukulnya. Ayah nyatidak pernah lagi protes akan makanan-makanan yang Jeno siapkan. Bahkan sang ayah dengan ajaibnya menjemputnya di hari kepulangannya di rumah sakit dengan mobil sewaannya, padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menjengguk Jeno sekalipun. Dan hal itu sukses membuat ayah dan ibu Jaemin yang saat itu juga sedang menjemputnya ternganga. Walaupun sikap ayahnya masih dingin padanya, tapi setidaknya ia sudah mulai berbicara dengan nada lembut padanya dan Jisung.

Jeno bahagia?

Tentu saja!

Ia bersyukur ayahnya perlahan mulai berubah.

Jeno mengelus wajah ayahnya dengan lembut, dan entah mengapa air matanya menetes perlahan. Sejak kejadian itu, ia memang tidak pernah lagi menyentuh sang ayah. Jangankan menyentuh, berbicara saja ia diabaikan.

"Appa, jika aku pergi nanti, appa harus berjanji satu hal kepadaku. Tolong hiduplah dengan baik dan jaga kesehatan appa, jaga Jisung untukku dan eomma. Jika aku bertemu eomma di surga nanti, aku akan sampaikan rasa rindu appa pada eomma. Aku juga akan mengatakan pada eomma bahwa appa hidup dengan baik, appa membesarkan kami dengan baik"

Jeno mengusap air matanya.

Ia mendekatkan diri pada sang ayah. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia mulai meletakkan bibirnya di kening sang appa. Jeno menciumnya. Seketika perasaannya membaik, kebahagiaan memenuhi dirinya. Entah sudah berapa lama terakhir kali ia mencium ayahnya, ia sendiri tidak ingat. Ah, andaikan saja sang ayah yang menciumnya, ia pasti akan lebih bahagia lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, appa. Aku selalu bersyukur terlahir sebagai anakmu" ujar Jeno lembut sebelum berjalan meninggalkan sang ayah menuju kamarnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, beberapa saat setelah ia menutup pintu kamarnya, sepasang mata yang tadinya terpejam itu kini terbuka. Bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan dan liquid bening mulai berjatuhan tak terkendali dari mata keriput itu.

"Maafka appa, Jeno-ya. Maafkan appamu yang bodoh ini"

.

.

.

Suara mesin itu berbunyi nyaring. Sangat nyaring hingga mereka yang berada diruangan itu serasa ingin menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat, berharap tidak pernah mendengar suara semacam itu. Mereka hanya terdiam di tempat mereka masing-masing, masih tidak percaya akan apa yang sedang mereka saksikan. Dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, mereka menyaksikan dengan seksama bagaimana para dokter dan perawat perlahan mulai melepaskan kabel-kabel penopang kehidupan yang sebelumnya menempel dan memenuhi tubuh kurus itu. Wajah mereka terlihat lesu, mereka menundukkan kepalanya seolah merasa menyesal.

"Pasien Lee Jeno, waktu kematian pukul 17.48"

Malaikat itu telah pergi. Tuhan telah mengirimkan malaikat lainnya untuk menjemput satu malaikat yang Ia sayangi. Ia pergi bersama senja yang hangat di musim dingin.

Belum genap satu bulan setelah mereka mengetahui semuanya, bahkan natal pun tidak akan lagi bisa mereka lalui bersama. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin mereka lakukan bersama, banyak kesalahan yang harus mereka tebus. Bahkan penderitaan dan luka yang mungkin mereka torehkan juga mungkin belum terhapuskan. Tapi Tuhan terlalu cepat membawanya pergi, seolah tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk memperbaiki semua. Ia begitu menyayangi malaikat-Nya dan ingin segera berjumpa dengannya.

Jaemin rasanya ingin pingsan saat ini, sungguh. Jika saja sang ayah tidak sedang merangkul tubuhnya, ia mungkin saja sudah ambruk. Yang benar saja, sosok yang sedang terbujur kaku itu adalah sahabatnya. Sahabat yang telah menemaninya hampir diseluruh usianya. Sahabat yang selalu ia cari ketika ia merasa sedih maupun bahagia. Yang selalu berhasil menguatkannya lewat kata-kata dan tindakannya. Sosok yang begitu ia kagumi, kini telah pergi. Tidak akan ada lagi Lee Jeno yang menelfonnya untuk diobati lukanya. Tidak akan ada lagi Lee Jeno yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya dengan tubuh penuh luka hanya untuk menitipkan adiknya, melindungi malaikat kecilnya dari pukulan-pukulan ayahnya. Tidak akan ada lagi Lee Jeno yang tampan dan baik hati. Karena Lee Jeno telah pergi.

Jisung menangis hebat di pelukan Nyonya Na, yang juga sedang menangis meratapi kepergian sahabat sekaligus saudara bagi putranya. Tentu saja, bocah itu baru saja kehilangan hyung tersayangnya. Kakak yang begitu mencintai dan selalu melindunginya kini telah pergi. Tidak akan ada lagi tempat untuk bermanja-manjaan. Tidak akan ada lagi Jeno-hyung yang membangunkannya pukul setengah 6 pagi dan menyiapkan bekal untuknya. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang membuatkan susu hangat ataupun memeluknya ketika ia kedinginan. Malaikat pelindungnya telah pergi.

Disaat semua orang menangis karena kehilangan, ada seseorang yang menangis juga karena penyesalan.

Menyesal akan dosa-dosa yang telah ia lakukan pada bocah itu.

Tuan Lee, ayah Lee Jeno, malaikat yang baru saja dipanggil untuk menghadap Tuhan. Lelaki itu kini mulai berjalan mendekati tubuh Jeno. Dengan tangan gemetar, di sentuhnya tubuh sang putra. Dingin, namun masih ada sedikit sisa kehangatan disana. Tangannya kini beralih ke wajah Jeno dan dielusnya wajah itu penuh kasih sayang. Hatinya bergetar, entah karena apa. Putranya yang tampan, begitu mirip dengan mendiang istrinya yang juga cantik. Mereka mirip, sangat mirip hingga Tuan Lee tidak pernah sanggup menatap wajah putranya. Tubuh yang biasanya ia pukul dan ia tendang, kini telah terbujur kaku. Bocah yang selalu ia hujani dengan pukulan dan cacian kini telah pergi menjemput kebahagiannya yang sejati. Bahkan sebelum kata maaf sempat terucap.

"Kau pasti sangat membenci appa kan, sayang? Maafkan appamu yang bodoh ini, Jeno-ya. Sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang memukulmu ataupun memarahimu, jadi berbahagialah di rumah barumu. Jika kau bertemu ibumu, sampaikan padanya bahwa appa minta maaf. Maaf karena appa telah menyakitimu dan juga adikmu, maaf karena tidak menjaga kalian dengan baik. Pergilah dengan tenang Jeno-ya, ayah akan menjaga Jisung disini. Selamat jalan, anakku"

Andaikan Jeno bisa merasakannya, Jeno pasti bahagia. Sang ayah menciumnya, hal yang selalu Jeno impikan. Dengan lembut, penuh cinta dan kasih sayang seorang ayah pada anaknya. Disertai air mata yang mengalir semakin deras dari mata keriputnya. Tangisnya memilukan, rasa kehilangan sekaligus penyesalan bercampur menjadi satu.

Kesedihan terbesar bagi setiap orangtua adalah ketika melihat anak mereka pergi lebih dulu dibanding mereka. Mengantarkan anak mereka ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir mereka merupakan kesedihan yang tak mungkin bisa digambarkan melalui kata-kata.

"Jisung-ah, kemarilah.." Tuan Lee memanggil putra bungsunya "..sampaikan salam perpisahan pada hyungmu, sayang"

Masih dengan menangis sesenggukan, Jisung melepas pelukannya pada Nyonya Na dan berjalan mendekati tubuh hyungnya. Ia menyentuh tangan Jeno, mengelusnya pelan. Tangan kakaknya yang hangat kini terasa begitu dingin.

"Jeno hyung, terimakasih untuk semuanya. Terimakasih, hyung. Hyung adalah kakak terhebat yang aku miliki, aku mencintai Jeno hyung selamanya. Selamat jalan, hyung"

Jisung mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jeno, mencium kening sang kakak seperti yang tadi ayahnya lakukan. Untuk yang terakhir kali.

Kali ini Jaemin yang berjalan mendekati Jeno.

Dielusnya tangan dingin Jeno dan ditatapnya sang sahabat dengan begitu dalam.

"Kau hebat, Lee Jeno. Kau orang yang luar biasa dan kau berhak untuk bahagia, jadi aku akan melepasmu pergi. Lepaskanlah segala rasa sakitmu dan berbahagialah di pelukan Tuhan. Terimakasih telah menjadi sahabatku dan selamanya kau akan selalu menjadi sahabatku. Selamat jalan, Lee Jeno"

Jaemin mencoba tersenyum dengan bibir bergetar karena menahan tangis. Ia ingin sekali menghentikan air matanya, namun ia tak bisa. Kehilangan Jeno merupakan kesedihan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Sekalipun bibirnya berkata siap akan melepasnya pergi, namun hatiya tidak begitu. Semuanya terlalu mendadak dan Jaemin sama sekali belum mempersipkan diri untuk hal itu. Tidak akan siap dan selamanya tidak akan pernah siap.

Nyonya Na dan Tuan Na mendekati putra mereka, merengkuh putra mereka ke dalam pelukan. Mereka tidak tahu kata apa yang harus mereka ucapkan untuk menenangkan putra mereka. Mereka lebih memilih mengelus punggung bocah itu lembut, mencoba memberikan kekuatan sekaligus ketenangan. Jaemin dan Jisung masih terlalu muda untuk merasakan sakitnya kehilangan seorang yang mereka sayang, mereka pasti terpukul karena mereka belum mampu menata hati mereka.

Kehilangan bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Kehilangan bukan untuk diratapi, melainkan untuk dipelajari. Belajar untuk mengerti bagaimana cara menghargai serta menjaga apa yang telah kita miliki. Agar kelak tidak akan ada penyesalan ketika sesuatu yang berharga itu hilang.

Kehilangan adalah tentang bagaimana harus merelakan dan melepaskan.

Karena jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak, manusia bisa apa?

Ingatlah, coretan Tuhan tidak pernah salah.

Apa yang Tuhan pilihkan adalah yang terbaik.

.

.

END

Huaaaaaa~~~~

Cerita macam apa ini?

Gk tau feelnya dapet atau gk, Cuma asal menuangkan ide :v

Jadi buat yang mau bersedia baca apalagi review, diucapkan banyak banyak banyak terimakasih

Oh ya, buat orangtua Jeno dan Jisung maupun orangtua Jaemin itu bebas kok mau dibayangin siapa aja.. makanya author gk sebutin namanya..hehehe

Kritik dan saran ditunggu yaaa ;)

Gomawoyooo


End file.
